Changes in the Lostness
by Neko Sayang
Summary: Didera patah hati lantaran pangeran pujaannya menikah dengan gadis lain, Hinata menyendiri di taman sambil menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur di bawah pohon. Ketika bangun dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mustahil berada di hadapannya. Siapa orang itu? Apa yang terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Didera patah hati lantaran pangeran pujaannya menikah dengan gadis lain, Hinata menyendiri di taman sambil menangis sampai akhirnya tertidur di bawah pohon. Ketika bangun dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang mustahil berada di hadapannya. Siapa orang itu? Apa yang terjadi?

**Prolog**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: SasuHina**

.

.

Penantian panjang gadis musim semi, Haruno Sakura berakhir sudah. Gadis itu kini mengenakan gaun sangat mahal. Di atas kereta kuda, dia terus melambaikan tangannya pada segenap rakyat Konoha yang datang demi menyaksikan pernikahan pangeran sekaligus calon raja mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke, pangeran yang sedari dulu dipuja-pujanya, dan selalu berusaha berada sedekat mungkin dengan si pangeran. Gadis ini bahkan menggunakan jabatan ayahnya untuk selalu dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari ini gadis itu cantik, dan si pangeran tampan, dan terlihat menawan di altar menanti mempelai wanitanya didampingi sang ayah. Pernikahan kerajaan selalu meriah, terlebih ini adalah pernikahan sang pewaris. Kerajaan seharusnya diwariskan pada Uchiha Itachi selaku anak tertua Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Namun, si kakak lebih senang menikmati hidup bebas, dan menyerahkan warisannya pada sang adik.

Haruno Sakura sejak kecil memimpikan pernikahan khas kerajaan, dia terpukau saat melihat rekaman acara pernikahan Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto, dan selalu berharap dia akan menjalani pernikahan yang sama dengan Mikoto, wanita dari kalangan sederhana yang berhasil masuk kerajaan karena pangeran mencintainya. Dia suka dongeng kerajaan yang sering dibacanya. Berkhayal akan menjadi putri yang dicintai sang pangeran.

Semua keinginannya itu sekarang terwujud, dia menikahi pangeran, dia mendapatkan pernikahan kerajaan. Semua harapannya menjadi nyata, tak sia-sia dia bermimpi sejauh ini. Orang-orang terhormat duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya, menanti acara utama dari hari jadinya dan pangeran. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tangannya di digandeng oleh sang ayah, penasihat sang raja. Kakinya melangkah anggun, pandangannya lurus ke depan, matanya berbinar menatap satu sosok yang bergitu mempesona, yang selalu menjeratnya.

Kita tinggalkan pernikahan ini, dan lihatlah ke taman Konoha. Di saat semua orang berbondong-bondong datang ke istana untuk menyaksikan calon ratu mereka diresmikan menjadi ratu, Hyuuga Hinata, menangis di bawah pohon _momiji_ meratapi kekalahannya. Pangeran yang diinginkannya, pernikahan yang ia harapkan tak bisa ia raih, dan sekarang semua itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Siapa dia? Dia hanya gadis miskin yang hidup bersama kakaknya. Ayah dan ibunya telah lama meninggal. Apa pendidikannya? Dia baru tamat sekolah menengah atas, dan seharusnya sedang belajar keras untuk masuk universitas berkelas di Konoha, Konoha University. Sayangnya, semangat belajarnya hilang, saat Uchiha Sasuke menikah dengan wanita lain. Dia tak tahu lagi apa tujuannya belajar keras meraih pendidikan setinggi-tingginya.

Dia bukan Haruno Sakura, si penyanyi berbakat, penari professional, anak dari penasihat raja. Orang-orang di sekeliling wanita itu merupakan orang-orang berkelas, tidak seperti dirinya. Jadi, pantas saja Uchiha Sasuke menikahi gadis seperti itu.

Gadis berambut gelap itu memeluk lututnya, dan mulai menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia melakukan itu sampai matahari tak terlihat lagi, sudah pulang, sementara dia masih di taman menangis lirih. Dia lelah menangis seperti itu. Kelelahan membuatnya menyandarkan punggung pada pohon _momiji_, mendongak ke atas menatap daun merah yang lepas dari ranting, lalu jatuh.

Cahaya bulan menerobos melalui celah-celah di antara dedaunan. Cukup banyak cahaya yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya, menerangi wajah pucat gadis itu, menampakkan jejak air mata yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk terus membuka, kepalanya pun sakit lantaran tangisannya yang lama.

Dua bulan miliknya mulai tersembunyi, saraf-saraf yang terhubung dengan permata miliknya ingin segera merengkuh peristirahatan. Tidur. Saraf-saraf yang lainnya pun ingin beristirahat. Alam bawah sadarnya segera menguasai si gadis lewat mimpi indah, namun berakhir perih.

"Hinata!" Seorang pria berambut cokelat gelap mencari adiknya yang belum berada di flat sempit yang biasa dia sebut sebagai rumah. Dia ke sana ke mari sambil memohon pada Tuhan agar adiknya itu bisa ditemukan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia tak punya keluarga mana pun lagi, kecuali adiknya.

Taman Konoha juga sudah ditelusuri, namun Hinata menghilang entah ke mana. Pria itu mulai putus asa mencari sang adik, malam sudah semakin larut, tempat-tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi adiknya sepertinya sia-sia. Pencariannya tak menghasilkan apa pun.

"Di mana kau, Hinata?"

Di saat yang sama bukan hanya pria tadi yang sedang mencari seseorang. Istana pun gempar karena pangeran mereka terus saja membentak semua orang. Seseorang telah hilang dari pandangannya sejak sore tadi. Dia berpikir mungkin orang itu sedang mengamen entah di mana. Tetapi, tak ada hasil apa pun.

Pangeran mendatangi gadis _pink _yang selalu mengejarnya, dengan wajah marahnya dia berbica pada si gadis, "Kau yang sembunyikan dia, 'kan, Sakura?" tanyanya sarat akan kemarahan.

"Meskipun aku tidak menyukai Hinata, dan selama ini selalu kasar padanya, bukan berarti kau boleh menuduhku."

"Di mana kau, Hinata?"

.

.

End Here, minna?

.

.

Wah, author lagi deg-degan ini. Eh, pas deg-degan muncul ide. Langsung aja saya tulis. Wuakakakakak…  
kayaknya saya makin lama main gaje, ya.  
(ketawa lagi) huahahahahahahaha…  
tanggapan, kritik, dan saran—apa aja boleh—kalian saya tunggu, lho. Hehehehe.  
salam sayang… muaaaach! (jijik!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

.

.

10 April 2010

Keadaan ibu kota Konoha di malam hari begitu ramai. Setiap sudut kota dipenuhi oleh anak-anak muda. Namun, tidak untuk taman kota, keadaannya sangat sepi. Taman ini hanya ramai di saat pagi dan sore. Ketika matahari pulang, maka taman ini sepi. Meskipun begitu, ada dua pria tampan yang menikmati kesenyepan di taman itu.

Kesenyapan inilah yang kedua orang itu cari, sebentar bebas dari kejaran para pemburu berita, dari para gadis, juga dari segala sesuatu yang mengharuskan mereka tampil sebagai pangeran yang sopan, menawan, dan lain-lain. Di taman sepi, mereka bisa menunjukkan cengiran, memberi makan kucing jalanan, berbicara dengan nada rakyat jelata, menari tak beraturan, dan segala sesuatu yang terhindar dari semua yang biasa mereka sebut 'penderitaan'

"Aku ingin bebas!" teriak pria berambut kelam dengan sedikit efek biru bila diterpa cahaya. Lalu dia tertawa sekeras-kerasnya melupakan ajaran sang ayah yang tak memperbolehkan seorang pangeran tertawa keras. Tangannya terentang, kakinya berdiri tegak di atas bangku taman, dia sedang berusaha menggenggam bulan.

Angin dingin berembus pelan tak dapat menerobos mantel cokelat susu milik Uchiha Sasuke. Di dekat kakinya, dengan anggun duduk sang kakak yang tersenyum tipis menanggapi tingkah adiknya. Senyumannya memudar sesaat kala dia mengingat bahwa sedari kecil dia membuat adiknya semakin jauh dengan kebebasan yang selalu didambakan adiknya itu.

Pohon _momiji _di tengah taman menarik perhatian Sasuke, ada sosok manusia yang berada di bawahnya. Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel, kemudian melompat dari bangku. Dengan perasaan ragu dia mulai melangkah.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Sepertinya ada hantu di sana. Aku lihat dulu," jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pohon _momiji_. Itachi mengenyitkan keningnya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke pohon yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Cepatlah kembali. Kakak tunggu di mobil," kata Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi permintaan kakaknya.

Sasuke berdiri di depan sosok yang ia kira hantu. Yang diperhatikan lekat-lekat masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Sasuke semakin mendekat pada sosok itu, wajahnya kini tepat di depan wajah gadis yang sedang tidur dengan punggung tersandar di batang pohon.

Jari telunjuk diletakkan Sasuke di bawah hidung gadis itu, memastikan sosok itu bukan mayat. Dia kembali memerhatikan wajah gadis itu, bekas air mata terlihat jelas. Dia menyapukan kulit telapak tangannya pada wajah gadis itu, terasa dingin. Pria itu menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dengan lembut pada wajah gadis itu.

"Hei, bangunlah, nona. Di sini dingin, nanti kau sakit," ujar Sasuke sembari terus menepuk-nepuk wajah gadis itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu akhirnya mengerang. Perlahan kelopak matanya membuka. Dua bola serupa bulan ditangkap oleh permata kelam milik Sasuke. "Kau baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menganga menyaksikan ciptaan Tuhan di depan wajahnya. Di mana dirinya? Di surgakah? Itu pangeran impiannya, yang tak akan pernah bisa ia capai, karena si pangeran telah menikah dengan gadis lain. Dan pernikahannya hari ini, tanggal 10 April. Sekarang dia bermimpi sang pangeran ada di dekatnya. Hal ini tentu membuat Hinata mematung, bahkan dia tak bisa merasakan oksigen memasuki paru-parunya. Ini sungguh mimpi indah.

"Hei, kau baik?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Indah sekali," jawab Hinata tak karuan. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Sasuke, membelainya, lalu menangkup pahatan luar biasa itu. "Boleh kucium?" tanya Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya terlihat bertanya-tanya, tetapi selang beberapa detik kernyitan di dahinya hilang, dan wajah tampannya kini dihiasi seringai setan.

"Hm, boleh," ujar Sasuke, lalu dia menyeringai jahil. Hinata memajukan bibirnya, semakin lama semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya menempel di bibir Sasuke. Tidak berhenti di situ, Hinata segera melumat bibir Sasuke. Ini hanya mimpi, jadi dia tak perlu malu.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke menekan bagian belakang kepala Hinata, memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin dalam hingga akhirnya Hinata melepasnya sepihak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal, selama ciumannya dengan Sasuke, dia mulai merasa aneh, mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata. Seharusnya dia terbangun di tempatnya tidur tadi.

"Sudah puas?" tanya Sasuke sambil berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

Hinata memandang apa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Taman ini, taman tempatnya tidur. Sasuke menikah dengan seorang penyanyi, dia patah hati, lalu dia bermimpi Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Apa ini sebenarnya? Jika mimpi, mana mungkin dia membawa kehidupan nyata ke dalam mimpinya, bahkan sekarang dia tahu bahwa sang kakak pasti tengah mencarinya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata terdiam memikirkan jawaban yang harus ia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Etto… apa ini mimpi?" tanyanya polos.

"Haha, jadi dari tadi kau pikir ini mimpi," kata Sasuke, kemudian dia berhenti tertawa, dan memasang wajah serius. "Bukan," tambahnya. "Ini bukan mimpi, nona. Kau beruntung bisa menciumku. Itu yang pertama. Dan sekali lagi ini bukan mimpi," jelas Sasuke.

Wajah Hinata merah padam. Yang pertama? Lalu mantan pacar Sasuke sekaligus istri Sasuke tak pernah mencium Sasuke? "Ano… tidak mungkin bukan mimpi. Bu-bukannya seharusnya anda melangsungkan pernikahan, Yang Mulia," kata Hinata tergagap.

"Dapat info dari mana?"

"Eh? Seluruh media Konoha memberitakannya."

"Kau bermimpi tentang itu. Sudahlah." Sasuke menuntun Hinata berdiri, lalu dia merapikan poni tebal Hinata. Dia melepaskan mantelnya, dan memakaikannya pada tubuh Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa menganga. "Kulitmu dingin, itu artinya kau kedinginan, begitu juga dengan bi... lupakan. Aku harus pergi sekarang, jaga dirimu." Sedikit semburat merah mempermanis wajah Sasuke, dia merasa sedikit gugup.

.

Changes in the Lostnees: Hinata

.

Kesadaranku lenyap entah ke mana. Sikap pangeran terhadapku begitu manis, mulutku masih menganga. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang ini apa, tetapi dia dengan mudahnya mengatakan bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Lucunya, dia malah bilang acara pernikahannya yang disiarkan di seluruh saluran tv di Konoha bahkan beberapa saluran di luar negeri juga meliputnya, itulah yang mimpi.

Cukup lama aku terdiam sambil menatap pangeran yang cara berjalannya pun menawan. Tidak terlalu banyak wanita yang bermimpi menjadi istrinya, minimal kekasihnya. Kebanyakan wanita tergila-gila pada kakaknya, karena kakaknya itulah sang putra mahkota. Meskipun begitu, cukup banyak yang memuja bungsu Uchiha itu, termasuk aku.

Perempuan yang beruntung selalu bisa dekat dengannya adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku bingung dengan gadis itu, waktu masih kecil aku sering melihat kamera menyoroti kedekatannya dengan Uchiha Itachi, namun dia beralih pada Uchiha Sasuke, karena dia pikir Uchiha Itachi terlalu dingin.

Aku mungkin dianggap buruk bila kubilang bahwa sesungguhnya Sakura beralih pada Sasuke karena dia tahu Itachi menyerahkan hak warisnya pada Sasuke. Dia tahu hal yang tak diketahui publik, yah itu karena ayahnya penasihat raja. Aku bilang begitu bukan tidak dengan alasan jelas, aku tahu kakak Sasuke. Pria itu lebih ramah daripada Sasuke, alasan Sakura tentu tak masuk akal. Gadis itu menginginkan pernikahan mahal, seperti yang didapatkan Uchiha Mikoto.

Meskipun itu yang kubilang, tetapi aku tahu sekarang gadis itu benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, dan kupikir aku tak keberatan bila akhirnya pangeran menikahi gadis itu. Namun, di sini ada yang aneh, kenapa pertemuanku dengan pangeran terasa begitu nyata. Aku tak begitu mengerti, seharusnya hari ini 10 April, dia berada di pesta pernikahannya sendiri.

Kutepuk jidatku agar aku bisa merengkuh kembali kesadaranku, dan saat dia kembali aku menepuk jidat lagi. Kakak. Neji-_nii _pasti sedang mencariku. Aku berlari tergesa-gesa mencari kendaraan yang bisa kugunakan untuk sampai ke pinggir ibu kota, tempat tinggalku.

Mataku hampir keluar saat aku hampir sampai di dekat flat sempit kami. Bagaimana tidak? Kulihat di depan flat kami, ada gadis yang kutahu saat itu usianya lima belas tahun, berlari tergesa-gesa karena terlambat pulang dengan alasan seharian dia bermain di rumah Lee, hingga tanpa sadar malam menyapa.

Tak lama kemudian datang pria yang Hinata juga tahu usiannya saat itu dua puluh tiga tahun, dan pria itulah alasannya pulang tergesa-gesa dari tempat yang jauh. Pria itu kakaknnya, dan gadis tadi adalah dirinya versi gadis lima belas tahun, bukan tujuh belas tahun.

"Kakak 'kan sudah bilang, jangan pulang terlambat. Kau suka sekali membuat orang kuatir," kata Neji pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku nii-san," ujarnya.

Aku terdiam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kakakku mengunci pintu setelah berhasil membawa Hinata ke dalam. Ini gila, aku di sini. Aku pasti bermimpi, mana mungkin bisa begini, aku bisa melihat diriku di sana ketika usiaku masih lima belas tahun. Dan aku ingat kejadian tadi serupa dengan kejadian yang kualami dua tahun lalu. Entahlah, aku kurang begitu ingat tanggal berapa, yang pasti bulannya sama dengan bulan ini, April.

Ada apa denganku? Di mana aku? Dan kenapa semua jadi begini? Benarkah ini karena aku terlalu mengharapkan pangeran mencintaiku?

.

.

To be Continued…

Or

End here, minna?

Ini semua tergantung pada kalian semua.

Jadi setelah baca chapter ini kalian udah mulai dapat gambaran seperti apa cerita ini. Maaf, ya kalau author buat kalian kebingungan.

Bukannya mau di-end, lho. Tapi author nanya sama para readers ini mau dilanjut apa diakhiri aja. Kalau ga ada yang mau lanjut, kan author capek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina

.

.

"Changes in the Lostness: (Nama Tokoh)" berarti saya menulis dengan sudut pandang tokoh tersebut.

.

.

Keterkejutan belum enyah dari kepala gadis itu, dia mengintip dari balik jendela. Dirinya sedang duduk di kursi butut, sedang kakaknya memberikan wejangan panjang sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan mengikuti ucapan. Dan sepanjang kegiatan mengintip itu, mulut Hinata terus menganga.

Belum lagi jawaban tentang gadis yang mirip dengan dirinya terjawab. Muncul lagi seseorang yang mengantarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan baru ke kepala Hinata. Dari belakang gadis yang tengah sibuk memerhatikan gadis—yang menurutnya merupakan hantu—sedang diceramahi kakaknya, tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedikit mirip dengan Hinata.

Wanita itu menyentuh punggung Hinata dan gadis yang disentuh terkaget. Dan saat dia menoleh ke belakang, matanya membelalak. Itu adik ibunya.

"Ikut bibi sekarang," katanya. Tangan Hinata ditarik tanpa diberi izin oleh bibinya. Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apa bibinya tahu kalau ada hantu yang sedang mengincar Neji? Kebetulan pernah ada seorang wanita yang menyukai Neji, namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan wanita itu meninggal setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

"Berhentilah memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan. Nanti saat kita jauh dari sini kau bisa menanyakannya padaku," ucap bibinya.

Bibi Hinata membawa Hinata keluar dari lingkungan tempat tinggal Hinata dengan mobil keluarga. Meski Hinata dan Neji hidup dalam kesederhanaan—menurut mereka—bukan berarti bibi mereka orang miskin. Bibinya adalah tipe pekerja keras, yang sampai sekarang entah bekerja untuk apa. Anak tidak punya, menikah pun sampai sekarang belum juga.

Hinata sampai di rumah bibinya yang cukup mewah. Halaman depan yang dipenuhi tanaman hias. Tapi, Hinata paling suka halaman belakang, yang keseluruhannya ditanami bunga mawar berbagai warna yang biasa dipanen untuk memasok mawar ke toko bunga bibinya. Hinata senang saat bibinya mengajak Hinata dan Neji tinggal di sana, namun sayang Neji menolak, dengan alasan melatih kemandirian.

Hinata tak begitu bersemangat untuk masuk ke rumah bibinya itu, namun sang bibi menariknya terburu-buru, membuka pintu utama rumahnya yang berwarna cokelat. Seketika aroma teh hitam yang bercampur dengan kayu manis menyambut indera penciumannya, seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini samar-samar tercium bau kayu cedar.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan dengan mantap ke sebuah kamar yang menjadi sumber aroma kayu cedar. Saat dibuka pintunya aroma kayu cedar semakin tajam. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, bibi Hinata menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Dia menyuruh Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang. Sebelum itu bibi Hinata sudah menanggalkan mantel kepanjangan Hinata, yang tak ia ketahui asalnya dari mana.

Hinata merasa aneh dengan kamar ini. Perabotan di sana sepertinya semua terbuat dari kayu cedar. Tempat tidur, lemari, nakas, kerangka jendela, lantai, meja belajar, kursi, dan meja rias. Dan lucunya setiap kali Hinata dan Neji menginap di rumah bibinya, mereka tak pernah mencium aroma itu, apalagi masuk ke kamar itu. Ini seperti ruang rahasia bibinya.

"Malam ini ibumu datang ke dalam mimpiku," kata bibi Hinata—Hanabi—yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebelum kau melontarkan pertanyaan, coba periksa kalungmu."

Tangan mungil Hinata langsung meraba lehernya tanpa harus bertanya untuk apa melakukannya. Kalungnya. Dia punya kalung berbandul batangan kecil berwarna ungu, dengan tali warna hitam. Sekarang hanya tinggal talinya saja, bandulnya sudah menghilang.

"Kemana?" tanyanya.

"Di dalam bandulnya, tersimpan sedikit kehidupan ibumu. Kakakku merancang itu untuk membantumu meraih apa yang paling kau inginkan," ujarnya. "Hm… cara itu adalah warisan dari leluhur kita."

"Aku tidak mengerti… bandulnya hilang, dan aku merasa belum mendapatkan apa yang paling kuinginkan atau… ya, ampun. Yang di taman tadi, Bi." Hinata menepuk jidatnya. Sadar akan hubungan kalung dan juga keinginannya yang tadi baru saja terkabul. "Tapi, tetap saja, ini masih belum jelas…"

Hanabi terus memerhatikan keponakannya itu menceritakan semua yang dia alami dimulai dari taman tadi. Hanabi tahu betul kalau keponakannya yang satu ini tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang sungguh sulit digapai oleh gadis seperti keponakannya. Sesekali Hanabi terkikik, apalagi saat Hinata menceritakan bagian ciuman.

Hanabi mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang hampir lepas kendali. Untunglah dia tidak jadi tertawa. "Bibi bisa bayangkan bagaimana waktu itu wajahmu berubah jadi… konyol, dan pasti lucu," ucapnya, dan lagi-lagi dia terkikik.

"Bi, jangan tertawa terus," kata Hinata kesal, "Aku mau membahas yang lebih serius." Hanabi begumam sambil menggerak-gerakan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Aku tahu yang mau kau bilang," kata Hanabi. Cahaya dari lampu kristal di atas mereka menyorot matanya yang mulai memperlihatkan keseriusan. "Ini tanggal 10 April 2010, Hinata. Berapa umurmu, Nak?"

Gadis pecinta warna ungu itu membulatkan matanya. "Impossible…" gumamnya tak percaya. "2012, Bi. Dan umurku, pada tahun itu pastilah 17…" Hinata memikirkan berbagai teori yang mungkin mendukung peristiwa ini. Apa mungkin dia gila? Atau bibinya yang sekarang ini bukan asli, melainkan hantu? Hinata bergidik ngeri dan segera bergeser jauh dari bibinya.

"Jangan takut…" Hanabi berusaha merenggut kepercayaan Hinata. "…ini pasti bantuan dari ibumu. Kau dibawanya ke tahun ini, agar kau punya waktu untuk meraih Sasuke. Dengar…" Hanabi merasa ragu melanjutkannya, tapi tetap lanjut karena kemungkinan berhubungan dengan pria yang Hinata sukai. "…bibi juga punya kalung seperti itu. Dan, kalung punya bibi sudah terpakai."

"Bandulnya tidak meleleh atau hilang, Hinata. Dia ada di tempat lain, dan keberadaannya akan membantumu. Hanya saja jika sudah tepakai sekali, kalungnya tidak akan berguna untuk keinginan lainnya." Hanabi membuka lemari yang terletak di dekat sisi tempat tidur yang mereka duduki sekarang.

"Ini," ujarnya seraya melepaskan tali hitam yang melingkar di leher Hinata, dan menggantinya dengan kalung lain, yang sama dengan milik Hinata semula. "Kau pakai saja, ini mungkin membantu, karena yang kau inginkan adalah mahkluk hidup."

Hinata masih saja terdiam, memroses kenyataan yang ia hadapi. Dia berada pada tahun 2010, sementara dia sudah melewati tahun itu, dan seharusnya dia berada dalam tahun 2012. Apa ini rangkaian mimpi?

"Hinata? Kau mendengarku?" Ya, ampun, bibinya begitu nyata di sebelahnya. Apa mimpi mungkin bisa jadi sepanjang ini?

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Ini pertama kalinya, istirahat yang seharusnya begitu nyaman di tempat tidur terbaik di Konoha, menjadi menggelisahkan. Sosok yang berada di atasnya, berguling-guling tak jelas di atas ranjang empuk, serta luas. Sedari tadi malam dia tak bisa tidur. Dia bingung sebenarnya alasan apa kiranya yang membuat otaknya terus berpikir.

Berganti baju dini hari tadi sudah ia lakukan, berkutat dengan dunia maya juga sudah, bahkan dia juga menelepon teman pirangnya. Semua hanya demi mendapat pengalih pikiran, sehingga dia bisa segera tidur, dan melupakan pertemuannya dengan gadis…

Pria itu berhenti berguling, dan menepuk jidatnya dengan gaya khas teman pecundangnya, Si Dobe. "Aku lupa tanya namanya…" gumamnya penuh penyesalan.

Memang dia lupa menanyakan namanya, tapi tentu dia tidak melupakan seperti apa pipi gadis itu, hidungnya, matanya, alis matanya, bulu matanya, rambut gelapnya yang halus, dan yang paling ia ingat bibirnya. Ya, bibirnya, bagaimana rasanya, warnanya, bentuknya, dan juga…

Uchiha Sasuke meremas rambutnya sambil berteriak frustrasi dengan keadaannya. Demi Tuhan, itulah yang sedari malam tadi ia pikirkan sampai pagi pun menyapa. Ia tidak mau kalau nanti dia dijuluki sebagai 'Pangeran Mesum' karena terus memikirkan hal itu.

Adik Itachi menyentakkan selimutnya, lalu bangkit dari ranjang, keluar dari kamar. Ia berjalan menuju halaman belakang, tempat biasa ibunya berkutat dengan tanaman _vanilla _yang membutuhkan perawatan spesial di pagi hari. Saat sampai dia mendudukkan diri di bangku taman di pinggir kebun ibunya itu.

Tangan Mikoto yang sibuk terhenti karena sang pemilik tangan menyadari kehadiran putra bungsunya. Dia meletakkan semua peralatan berkebunnya, dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang soal Sakura. Ibu bosan mendengarnya," katanya.

"Aku tak pernah bicara soal gadis itu," balas Sasuke tidak terima.

"Tapi, semua orang senang bergosip mengenai dia," Mikoto melepas sarung tangannya, karena mulai kepanasan. "Entah dia berbakat atau apa, tapi ibu tida terlalu suka padanya. Meski pintar, tapi dia selalu memberi kesan buruk pada ibu."

"Tadi katanya bosan, tapi kenapa malahan ibu yang membahas tentang dia. Aku ke sini ingin cerita tentang gadis yang tadi malam aku temui. Dia tidur di bawah pohon di tengah gelapnya taman kota…"

Putra bungsu Mikoto itu bercerita dengan semangat pagi hari. Terkadang kedua pipi pria itu dihiasi rona merah tipis, lalu Mikoto terus mencolek-coleknya. Tak lama, Itachi datang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Baka-outoto, percuma otakmu encer," sahut Itachi saat Sasuke cerita pada Mikoto kalau dia lupa menanyakan nama gadis itu.

"Itachi!" geram Sasuke. Dia semakin kesal, saat Itachi mengambil posisi memisahkan Sasuke dan Mikoto.

"Jangan sedih, nanti kakak bantu cari," kata Itachi menghibur.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan, menjauhi tatapan kakaknya. "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Sudah, sudah. Sasuke-kun, mandi, ya. Sebentar lagi kita sarapan 'kan." Mikoto mengakhiri acara curhatan Sasuke pagi ini.

.

Changes in the Lostness: Hinata

.

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan. Bibi membantuku menyiapkan diri untuk besok. Dia menyuruhku kuliah agar otakku tidak membeku. Namun, kutolak mentah-mentah, aku bisa belajar sendiri di rumah, uang untuk kuliah bisa kugunakan untuk membeli buku. Yang paling penting aku harus membantu bibi.

Toko kue yang juga menyediakan ramen milik bibiku menjadi tempatku membantu bibi. Mungkin memang sudah garis keturunan kami memiliki kegemaran di bidang kuliner atau bidang yang tak memerlukan kerja otak kiri. Yah, bisa dibilang otak kanan yang lebih mengutamakan kreatifitas mendominasi kehidupan kami. Berbeda dengan garis keturunan ayah, keluarga ayahku adalah orang-orang otak kiri. Neji-nii mewarisi itu.

Selain toko kue itu, aku juga bisa menyibukkan diri dengan mawar-mawar di halaman belakang. Bekerja di toko bunga, merangkai bunga yang cantik-cantik. Ya, ampun menyenangkan sekali. Tapi, masih ada masalah. Aku masih belum percaya ini nyata.

"Wah, kau menyiapkan sarapan. Ini pasti enak… emm, enaknya," puji bibi yang baru saja bangun. Wanita itu langsung menyambar telur gulung.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak ingin kuliah?" tanya, lalu menjejalkan telur gulung lagi ke mulutnya.

"Yakin, Bi." Hinata berhenti menata sarapan, kemudian duduk di sisi lain meja makan, berhadapan dengan bibinya. "Kalau aku bekerja di toko kue, apa mungkin Sasuke berkunjung ke toko bibi untuk membeli kue atau makan ramen? Kita tahu di istana mereka mempekerjakan kok-koki terbaik di negeri ini."

"Mustahil. Tapi, ada sedikit kemungkinan, karena dia punya seorang teman yang sering datang ke toko bibi untuk makan ramen." Sesaat bibi terlihat berpikir, mungkin dia agak bingung alasan apa sebenarnya yang membuat ia membuka kedai ramen di dalam toko kuenya. Aneh.

"Benarkah? Semoga saja temannya itu sesekali mengajaknya ke kedai bibi," tanggapku antusias. "Aku akan mendoakan hal ini, supaya bisa berjumpa dengannya…"

"Bibi akan bantu doa." Kami tertawa dengan kompaknya.

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Tangan mungil Hinata kini dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam belanjaan. Kebanyakan di dalam kantong belanjaannya merupakan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, roti, dan ramen. Bahan utama, yaitu tepung terigu, telur tidak termasuk, karena yang itu sudah ada yang mengantar setiap dua hari sekali.

Kasir dari dalam _market _terakhir yang harus Hinata kunjungi, oh bukan, namun setiap kasir yang ia jumpai, semuanya mengira dia seorang ibu-ibu. Lihatlah pakaiannya, dia meminjam itu dari bibinya yang selera gayanya sangat buruk, ketinggalan zaman. Rok lipitnya sejengkal di bawah dengkul, dipadukan dengan kemeja hijau nun besar berkerah tebal. Dan ingat, dari ujung kemeja sampai bagian pinggang ditutupi oleh roknya.

Jikalah Hinata memiliki selera gaya yang bagus, ia pasti menolak memakainya. Tapi, beginilah takdir mengatakannya, "Hinata punya selera gaya yang sama buruknya dengan bibinya." Padahal kalau sedikit saja dia bergaya, dia pasti kelihatan cantik. Akan banyak wanita yang iri padanya.

Gadis itu jalan teburu-buru, bibinya bilang dia harus sampai di toko pukul sepuluh, dan dia punya waktu lima menit lagi. Dari depan _market _Hinata berjalan ke bagian belakang, demi menjalani jalur memotong. Oh, dia tak bisa memanggil kendaraan apa pun, karena uang untuknya pas-pasan.

Di bagian belakang _market _banyak pekerja yang sibuk mengangkat berbagai macam kebutuhan dapur. Hinata rasa dia jalan di jalur yang benar, namun apa daya, masih saja dia menabrak seorang pekerja yang membawa sepuluh papan telur. Pekerja itu terhuyung-huyung, dan akhirnya sukses mendarat di permukaan bumi dengan telur-telur yang berserakkan. Beberapa telur pecah di wajah si pekerja. Dan itu membuatnya menggeram.

"Kau!" geramnya. Tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada Hinata yang juga terduduk tak berdaya dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan yang berantakan. "Matamu di mana?"

Gadis bersurai gelap itu gemetaran. Dia bisa melihat betapa merahnya wajah orang di depannya karena amarah. "Ma… maaf, nii… san," ujarnya tergagap. Sayangnya, permintaan maaf Hinata tak digubris, dan si pekerja tanpa bilang apa pun memaksa Hinata berdiri dan menyeret gadis malang itu.

"Kau harus bertemu dengan bosku, dan pertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu padanya. Aku tidak mau disalahkan. Kau harus ingat itu,"

"Ta… tapi, aku tidak sengaja." Hinata benar-benar menciut sekarang. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir air mata berurai di pipinya. Orang itu tetap tak mau berhenti menyeretnya. Dia benar-benar di bawa masuk ke bagian dalam _market _dan dipertemukan dengan bos orang itu.

"Ada apa Inari-san?" tanya Si Bos. Hinata tidak berani melihat orang yang baru saja bertanya itu, dia menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama. Jadi…" Si Pekerja menceritakan detil peristiwa yang menimpanya. Dan Hinata terkejut saat nama Uchiha disebutkan, dia langsung mendongak dan melihat Uchiha yang mana kiranya yang harus ia hadapi. Bukan Sasuke, dia kecewa karena malahan Itachi yang harus ia hadapi.

Itachi di sana, tidak begitu mendengarkan ocehan anak buahnya, dia terus menatap Hinata. dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Lalu, mengulanginya lagi. Tindakannya itu membuat Hinata kembali menunduk, meremas tangannya keras-keras. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu karena sifat cerobohnya. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan.

"Sudah?" tanya Itachi pada anak buahnya.

"Eh… iya, Tuan. Hanya itu."

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Dan, Nona, kita selesaikan urusan kita."

Kalimat terakhir itu banyak mendorong ketakutan Hinata. Ia tahu Itachi lebih ramah dan lembut daripada Sasuke. Namun, mana bisa dia menjamin bahwa Uchiha satu ini mau memaafkan dirinya. Apalagi, ada isu yang menyebutkan Itachi tidak suka pada orang yang melakukan kesalahan yang berhubungan dengan kepentingannya. Dan, Hinata baru saja berbuat salah pada telur penting Itachi. Walaupun tingkat kepentingan telur itu mungkin berada di level terendah.

Kalau dipikir-pikir Itachi tidak mengira dia ibu-ibu. Ada juga hal yang bagus. Apa-apaan kepalanya? Di saat genting begini masih bisa berpikiran begitu. Pemikiran itu membuat Hinata menghukum dirinya sendiri dengan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya layaknya mengetuk pintu.

Lama-kelamaan tawa Itachi pecah melihat tingkah gadis di depannya itu. Sadar dia memperburuk suasana hati gadis itu, Itachi mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Perlahan dia mendelati Hinata, mendunduk demi melihat wajah Hinata. Dia putuskan menuntun Hinata mendongak, hingga menatap wajahnya. Dengan lembut pria itu mengusap air mata Hinata dengan sapu tangannya.

"A… aku tidak sengaja, Uchiha-sama..." katanya disertai isak tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"Kalau menangis terus, aku akan marah," ujar Itachi mengancam. Ancaman Itachi benar-benar bermanfaat, Hinata langsung diam.

"Ta… tapi aku tidak punya uang untuk mengganti kerugian Anda."

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus menggantinya dengan uang?" tanya Itachi. Hinata tercengang. Itachi tidak seperti yang digosipkan. Media salah memberitakannya. "Kau harus menggantinya dengan menjadi asistenku selama sebulan."

Baru saja gagasan "Itachi baik" berkembang di kepalanya. Teori itu langsung runtuh dengan permintaan Itachi yang jauh lebih mahal daripada kerugiannya. Gaji seorang asisten selama sebulan lebih dari cukup untuk mengganti kerugian Itachi. Dan lagi tidak pernah ada yang menyebutkan bahwa Itachi memiliki sebuah _market _khusus kebutuhan dapur. Kalau begini Hinata jadi kesal juga, dan akhinrya tampaklah wajah cemberut gadis itu.

Itachi terkikik geli melihat perubahan wajah Hinata. Gadis polos rupanya. Dia teringat pada kebodohan adiknya, yang dengan mudahnya pergi tanpa menanyakan nama gadis yang membuatnya tertarik. Tidak, kesalahan adiknya mana mungkin ia lakukan juga. "Nona, siapa namamu? Berikan aku apa saja yang bisa menghubungkanku denganmu."

"Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tidak punya apa pun yang bisa dihubungi, dan lagi Anda tak perlu menghubungiku Uchiha-sama, aku nanti akan kembali lagi ke sini untuk memenuhi tanggung jawab," jelas Hinata.

"Aku tak percaya. Berikan aku alamatmu!" perintah Itachi.

"_Green Sreet, No. 27, Nagato,_" jawab Hinata kesal.

"Wow, itu lingkungan orang-orang yang cukup elit. Kau pembantu, ya. Ah, jika kau tinggal pekerjaanmu selama sebulan, pastilah mereka sudah menemukan penggantimu." Demi Tuhan, Itachi meremehkan eksistensinya di dunia ini.

"Aku boleh pergi sekarang 'kan, Uchiha-sama? Majikanku sudah menunggu," kata Hinata.

"Hn. Silahkan."

Setelah Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, Itachi senyum-senyum seperti orang sakit jiwa. Otaknya kini sudah dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan indah. Ya, ampun, lihat betapa lucunya gadis tadi. Pipinya yang merah, gerak-gerakan kecilnya yang menggemaskan, gadis itu seperti anak kecil. Malaikat kecil yang sangat polos, bisanya dia menunjukkan wajah kesal di depan dirinya yang merupakan calon raja Konoha. Ya, ya, setidaknya begitulah menurut semua orang.

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Setiap malamnya, keluarga utama kerajaan, diharuskan berada di ruang khusus. Ruangan yang dilingkupi suasana kekeluargaan yang begitu kental. Tidak ada kemewahan di dalamnya, hanya ruangan sederhana yang dipenuhi kasih sayang tak sederhana. Di lain waktu mereka menyebut ayah 'Yang Mulia' selalu begitu, kecuali malam menjelang tidur. Saat itu tiba, Sasuke dan Itachi diizinkan memanggil Fugaku 'ayah'.

Mikoto tak pernah mengikuti aturan sampah macam itu. Meski dia seorang ratu, anaknya tetap anaknya. Kapan pun dan di mana pun kedua putranya itu boleh memanggilnya 'ibu' seperti kebanyakan orang. Fugaku sudah berulang kali mengingatkan hal itu, namun tak digubris. Mikoto menganggap Fugaku memang kelewatan, masyarakat saja merasa wajar tentang itu, lalu untuk apa Sasuke dan Itachi menyebutnya 'Yang Mulia' panggilan konyol macam apa itu?

"Kau harus terus cari tahu, nanti aku tambah upahnya…" Sasuke bicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya.

Si Sulung tersenyum bak orang sakit jiwa. Entah pada siapa senyumnya itu ia berikan. Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua putranya. Satu hari hanya ini momen kekeluargaan yang bisa mereka rengkuh, dan kini keduanya malah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya, Itachi-kun?" Pertanyaan Mikoto membuat Fugaku yang sedari tadi fokus pada televisi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Yang ditanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan dibarengi senyuman.

"Wah, kalian kompak, ya. Jatuh cinta pun bisa bersamaan," balas Mikoto penuh penekanan, agar Sasuke paham maksudnya.

"Aku tidak," sangkal Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke. Tidak salah jika jatuh cinta bersamaan dengan kakak sendiri, asalkan kalian tidak mencintai orang yang sama."

"Itu tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Sebagai ayah sekaligus raja aku tak mempermasalahkan itu. Asal salah satu gadis itu adalah Sakura," kata Fugaku. Itachi dan Sasuke diam saja. Fugaku meninggalkan ruangan itu, kemudian tidur. Mikoto mengikutinya.

"Gadismu pasti bukan Sakura," kata Itachi.

"Kau juga." Dan hal ini adalah yang paling menakutkan bagi mereka.

.

Change in the Lostness

.

To be Continued…

Oke, di chapter ini mudah-mudahan ga ada lagi yang bingung, ya.

Dan saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua untuk fic-fic saya yang belum dilanjut. Author ingin mengembangkan kemampuan menulis. Tapi, yang sudah saya mulai pasti akan saya selesaikan, hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja. Maaf jika saya menelantarkan fic-fic di sini demi bertarung untuk memasuki penerbit. Saya hanya ingin menegaskan keeksisan saya dalam dunia menulis—khusus untuk novel fiksi. Saya berharap tidak ada lagi kesalahan dalm fic saya, sehingga kalian pun merasa nyaman membaca fic saya.

Untuk ke depannya jika saya lamban update, saya minta maaf, karena saat itu pasti saya sedang melakukan hal lain.

Oke, ini saja yang ingin saya katakan, terakhir saya ucapkan terima kasih, dan sampai berjumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina

.

.

Maaf, ya, saya ga sempat edit, dan kali ini cuma sampai segini aja

Selamat membaca.

.

Bertumpuk-tumpuk koran disajikan oleh Hanabi di atas meja belajar kayu cedar Hinata. Ia ingin Hinata membaca artikel-artikel yang memuat tentang keluarga kerajaan, bukan hanya garis keturunan pertama, namun keseluruhan. Koran-koran itu sendiri merupakan koleksi Hanabi yang amat ia sayangi. Dapat dikatakan wanita ini senang mengoleksi benda-benda seperti itu. Di gudang penyimpanannya, ada majalah, kaset, uang, perangko, dan sebagainya. Yang penting semuanya berbau "kuno".

Handuk krem membalut kepala Hinata, gadis itu baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya. Dari kamar mandi dia berjalan santai sembari bersenandung. Bola mata pucat Hinata bergerak ke sana ke mari. Samar-samar aroma hujan tercium, dibawa angin yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara. Hinata tahu sebentar lagi akan datang hujan, terbukti dari gerakan-gerakan liar tanaman hias bibinya.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Hinata melepas ikatan horden cokelat susu pada jendela yang berada di sepanjang koridor lantai satu sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ikatan horden terakhir di ujung koridor tepat di depan pintu kamarnya terlepas sudah. Angin semakin kencang berembus, aroma hujan semakin tajam. Dan Hinata selalu merasa hujan pada pukul sepuluh malam merupakan musik pengantar tidur paling indah.

Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, Hinata mendengus. Dengusannya barusan bak perintah bagi angkatan perang hujan yang siap menyerbu bumi Konoha. Hinata menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, menatap malas pada bibinya yang sedang membolak-balikkan koran-koran berharga. Tak acuh ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, menarik selimut sampai kepala, dan akhirnya Hanabi menariknya kembali.

"Besok saja, ya?" pinta Hinata.

"Kau bilang besok Uchiha-sama akan datang ke sini, jadi kapan kau akan membaca itu semua?" tanya Hanabi. Wanita itu menghampiri meja belajar, mengangkat koran-korannya, kemudian menyerakkannya di atas ranjang. Hanabi menarik secara acak salah satu koran miliknya. "Ini koran tahun 2007," katanya.

Terpaksa Hinata mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menarik asal salah satu koran, segera membaca halaman utamanya. _Kamis, 07 Mei 2009. Keluarga Uchiha tak Masuk Miliarder. _Hinata tak penasaran soal ini, sedari dulu dia tahu kalau Uchiha bukan keluarga terkaya di Konoha, bahkan untuk menembus dua puluh besar pun tidak.

Uchiha memiliki bisnis keluarga yang diturunkan dari kakek buyut mereka. Bisnis mereka hanya sebatas perternakan, dan perkebunan yang tidak terlalu luar biasa. Pun disebutkan bahwa orang terkaya di Konoha pada tahun 2009 versi majalah _Origami _adalah pengusaha bidang telekomunikasi, Nara Shikaku. Nara-san ini bahkan masuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang terkaya di dunia. Sungguh.

"Baca yang ini," bujuk Hanabi, tangannya sedari tadi menyodorkan koran yang ia pilih. Mau tak mau Hinata harus mau membacanya, apalagi sorot mata bibinya itu, penuh harap.

_Sabtu, 09 Juni 2007. Pernyataan Mengejutkan dari Pangeran Sulung Uchiha. _Membaca judulnya saja sudah membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Sejenak ia berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan bacaan ini, namun penasaran juga dirinya. Pernyataan apa sih? Sepertinya waktu itu orang-orang gempar saat menerima berita harian di pagi hari.

_Di hari ulang tahunnya, Pangeran Sulung Uchiha memberikan pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan pemburu berita. Tidak ada dalam sejarah anggota keluarga kerajaan, terkhusus putra mahkota menantang seluruh orang. Membuat janji yang patut disebut sebagai ungkapan "pria sejati". Hal ini tentu membuat para penggemarnya semakin tergila-gila pada pangeran kita yang satu ini._

"_Dengar… pernah ada seorang yang tak mau berteman denganku, karena katanya aku beruntung lahir dalam keluarga yang amat terhormat, sementara dia, orang tua pun tak jelas di mana. Jadi, dia bilang tak baik aku berteman dengannya," katanya pada sebuah acara televisi, yang pasti waktu itu disaksikan segenap rakyat Konoha._

"_Waktu itu dia begitu marah padaku yang terus memaksanya berteman denganku. Hingga dia melempar uang sepuluh yen padaku, lalu berujar, "Itu. Aku mencari uang itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Sementara kau, hanya perlu menyodorkan tangan, dan uang pun datang. Kita berbeda, dan itulah kenapa aku tak mau berteman denganmu, aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi diriku, tak sempat main denganmu." Malam harinya aku bertekad untuk menjadi sama sepertinya, aku akan mencari uangku sendiri, bukan berasal dari bisnis keluargaku. Dan aku pastikan, aku akan masuk dalam jajaran sepuluh orang terkaya di Konoha sebelum aku mati. Itu janjiku, dan kuharap dia mau berteman denganku."_

Mulut Hinata menganga dengan mata melotot ke bacaan yang kata-katanya seolah melayang-layang di udara, bergerak ke sana ke mari, lalu dengan sangat lambat masuk ke kepalanya. "Aku menyimpan tayangannya dalam CD, unduh dari media sosial. Biar kuambil." Hanabi hendak pergi, namun lengannya ditarik oleh Hinata, agar wanita itu tetap tinggal.

"Menurut bibi, ini ada hubungannya dengan _market_-nya itu?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah super bodoh miliknya.

"Mungkin begitu… kau bisa membaca koran yang lainnya untuk mencari jawaban," jawab Hanabi. Sama sekali belum bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran Hinata. "Aku tidur lebih dulu, ya. Terjagalah untuk waktu yang lama demi informasi," ungkap Hanabi, wanita itu terkikik sembari menjauh dari Hinata, dan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap dari kamar Hinata.

Menuruti bibinya, Hinata benar-benar terjaga untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Pukul empat pagi, hanya untuk menyantap habis koran bibinya. Baiklah, tidak rugi juga ia melakukan hal itu. Banyak sekali hal menarik tentang Uchiha Itachi yang ia temui. Matanya selama ini ditutup oleh Uchiha Sasuke, sehingga tak bisa melihat bahwa Itachi sungguh memesona. Oh, Tuhan, bisakah beri tahu semua orang, Hinata merasa agak sinting jika ia berharap bersanding dengan putra mahkota, baginya Sasuke saja sudah sulit, apalagi Itachi. Itulah alasannya, kenapa dia hanya memerhatikan sosok Sasuke.

Tuhan, Itachi yang itu, dia sangat berbeda dari jenis pengeran-pangeran lainnya. Sasuke mungkin melakukan hal gila yang sama dengan kakaknya, namun karena Sasuke putra bungsu, agaknya pemburu berita tidak terlalu tertarik menyorotinya.

Pada beberapa koran, dikatakan Itachi mampu mengumpulkan uang berpuluh-puluh juta yen dalam waktu enam tahun, dan itu akan semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Namun, tak satu pun koran menyebutkan dengan jelas dari mana Itachi mendapatkan uangnya. Mereka hanya menyebutkan, Itachi berdagang, dan kemudian pria ini digosipkan akan segera menjadi pengusaha yang tidak diketahui di bidang apa. Berdagang mengumpulkan modal usaha, sekaligus melakukan penelitian pasar, hingga dia tidak salah menentukan usaha apa yang akan ia rintis kelak.

"Dia mengagumkan," gumam Hinata menutup pujian-pujian yang sedari tadi hanya melayang di atas kepalanya.

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Sejak kemarin Sasuke senang sekali memerhatikan ibunya dari jauh. Entah apa yang ingin ia katakan. Menarik memang melihat ibunya mengurusi tanaman _vanilla_. Kalau diingat-ingat aroma gadis taman itu seperti tanaman ibunya ini. Ya, ampun, apa dia ingat apa kata Dobe kepadanya.

"Teme, ayahku bilang _vanilla _itu adalah wewangian yang dapat merangsang. Ibumu aromanya begitu 'kan, dan ayahmu pasti terangsang setiap mencium aroma ibumu."

Astaga! Dobe satu itu memang senang sekali membahas hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah 'mesum' dan Sasuke tidak ingin menjadi seperti Dobe. Namun, tak mungkin disangkal hal itu, buktinya saja dia pun bisa takluk begini pada gadis taman beraroma _vanilla_. Mungkinkah ini dikarenakan wewangian yang dibilang Dobe dapat merangsang?

"Kenapa kau terlihat gusar, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Mikoto tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Um, ano… susah sekali menemukan orang yang namanya tak diketahui," kata Sasuke gugup. Jawaban Sasuke membuat Mikoto terkikik geli, susahnya orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Makanya, terima saja tawaran kakakmu," ujar Mikoto.

"Tidak!" ujar Sasuke tegas. Mikoto tak bisa membujuk Sasuke, kepala pelayan kerajaan datang menghampiri mereka, dan nampaknya akan menyampaikan hal penting sampai berani mengganggu acara curhat Sasuke.

"Serius? Di mana menemukannya?" tanya Mikoto, wanita itu berjalan dengan semangat diikuti oleh kepala pelayan mereka dan juga Sasuke menuju tempat mencuci pakaian.

"Saya tidak begitu yakin, Yang Mulia. Tapi, itu ditemukan di saku celana Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, mendengar namanya disebut-sebut untuk hal yang dari dulu sangat diinginkan ibunya. Dia merasa takut juga. Ibunya sangat menginginkan benda itu, dia memilikinya, dan tidak mengatakan apa pun, sampai akhirnya ditemukan dalam sakunya. Apa? Sasuke memang tak tahu menahu soal benda itu.

Ketika Mikoto sampai, dia melihat benda itu. Dia menyentuhnya, dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap benda itu. serta bibirnya melengkung sempurna. "Ini asli," katanya lirih. "Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana… Sasuke?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, dia menatap benda di tangan ibunya dengan bingung. Dari tadi juga ia bingung. Mengapa benda itu bisa berada di sakunya, seingatnya celana yang diangkat oleh seorang pelayan wanita bersama mereka adalah celana yang ia kenakan dua hari yang lalu, di mana ia bertemu dengan gadis taman.

Berlian ungu yang berbentuk batangan kecil, nampak bagai bandul sebuah kalung, namun tak ada talinya—itu yang dikatakan pelayan wanita. Pelayan itu hampir saja melarikan diri bersama berlian itu.

Kemarin malam, seperti biasa, mereka selalu mengadakan pengecekan pada semua pelayan di istana. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang mencuri dari istana. Malangnya pelayan yang sekarang berdiri dengan seluruh tubuh bergetar itu tak bisa lepas dari mata liar kepala pelayan istana, Hatake Kakashi.

Berlian ungu itu berada di tangan Kakashi sejak kemarin malam, dan rencananya memang akan dibicarakan saat pagi tiba, agar tidak mengganggu jam tidur keluarga kerajaan.

"Aku tak tahu dari mana datangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, pagi ini, berita ini muncul, dan membuatku hampir kehilangan mata karena melotot. Ini hal aneh, dan kita harus segera mengecek berlian itu baik-baik, mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya," jelas Sasuke berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Tidak. Ini ada di saku celanamu, berarti milikmu. Tidak peduli dari mana datangnya… ibu ingin memilikinya, Sasuke-kun." Tiba-tiba sosok ratu lenyap entah ke mana. Yang tinggal sekarang hanya, Mikoto merengek meminta berlian ungu yang sangat langka itu. Pelayan wanita yang bergetar tadi mengerutkan keningnya, ada apa ini? Kesalahannya yang seharusnya masuk dalam kategori kejahatan berat itu diabaikan.

"Tapi, bisa saja ini jebakan… yah, untuk memepermalukan ibu mungkin," kata Sasuke penuh makna.

"Tidak mungkin, Sasuke-kun. Selain kau, kakakmu, ayahmu, dan Hatake-san, mana ada lagi tahu betapa ibu sangat menginginkan benda ini. Ibu bersyukur… ini kecil… ya, ampun, ini ada saja sudah bagus."

"Aku terserah ibu, tapi sebaiknya bicarakan dengan kakak dan ayah juga."

.

Changes in the Lostness: Sasuke

.

Yang tadi pagi itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kuliahku hari ini pasti akan dihantui oleh pertanyaan, "Dari mana datangnya berlian itu?" lalu apa teori masuk akal yang mendukung masuknya berlian itu ke dalam saku celanaku? Aku harus mengingat kembali apa yang kulakukan dua hari yang lalu, dimulai dari aku memakai celana itu hingga aku melepasnya kembali.

Di pagi hari selesai aku mandi, aku memakai celana itu ke kampus. Menjalani kegiatan di kampus seperti biasa, tidak ada yang aneh. Perempuan-perempuan kampus tidak ada yang menempel denganku. Palingan hanya Dobe yang terus ada di dekatku. Apa mungkin Dobe? Tersangka pertama.

Selesai kuliah, aku langsung pulang, tidur tanpa mengganti celana. Yang Mulia Fugaku berkomentar mengenai hal itu, dia tidak suka aku mengurung diri saat penasihat raja sekaligus ayah Sakura melakukan pertemuan yang selalu membosankan dengan Yang Mulia. Di tempat tidur aku tidak bersama siapa-siapa. Belum menemukan tersangka kedua.

Setelah Sakura dan ayahnya pulang, aku keluar menghindari ceramahan Yang Mulia, menyeret kakakku yang baru pulang dari pekerjaan rahasianya pergi ke taman kota. Lama sekali kami duduk di tengah taman dengan aku yang terus-terusan curhat sembari terisak karena hidup yang tak adil. Kakak menghiburku untuk hal itu. Tersangka kedua adalah kakakku sendiri.

Sebelum pulang dari taman, aku melihat sesosok manusia di bawah pohon tertidur dengan pulasnya. Dia berpikir dia sedang bermimpi, sehingga dengan keberanian yang amat memalukan dia mencium bibirku, dan aku membalas ciumannya. Cukup lama aku menahannya dalam ciuman hingga akhirnya paru-parunya berteriak meminta oksigen, barulah kulepas. Mungkin saat acara ciuman itu, dia memasukkan berlian itu ke saku celanaku. Dia tersangka ketiga, dan entah kenapa aku yakin dialah orangnya.

"Oi, Teme?" Astaga! Aku baru sadar ada setan pirang di sebelahku. "Kau kenapa sih? Aku lihat dari tadi bisik-bisik tak jelas. Belajar jadi orang gila, ya?"

"Jika aku ingin jadi orang gila, aku akan memintamu jadi guruku," ujarku. Satu, dua, tiga. Dobe sepertinya belum mengerti maksudku. Pada hitungan kedua puluh, barulah ia menjitakku. "Lamban sekali kau, Dobe."

"Teme, tahu tidak. Kemarin, aku makan di kedai ramen langgananku, dan bibi yang sering kuceritakan itu ternyata punya keponakan. Ya, ampun, Sasuke, keponakannya manis, juga baik… tidak cantik, Sasuke, tapi manis. Sesekali ikut denganku, ya. Biar kau bisa melihatnya juga," celoteh Dobe dengan semangat tak terhingga.

"Bawalah aku ke sana, dan bersiaplah menggantikanku di depan Yang Mulia," kataku menantangnya. Dapat kulihat perubahan cahaya di matanya, dia kelihatan sedang meringkuk dalam balutan kengerian. Dia pasti membayangkan katana Yang Mulia menebas lehernya.

"Aku sendiri saja ke sana, kau tak perlu ikut. Nanti aku bawa fotonya, ya. Kau pasti akan suka." Cara itu terdengar lebih baik, dan aku tidak tertarik pada keponakan bibi penjual ramennya Dobe itu.

.

.

To be Continued…

.

.

hiru nesaan: hehehe, yang nyari Hinata tu Neji dan Sasuke pada bagian prolognya.

Iya, Itachi masih belum tahu kalau Hinata yang dicariin Sasuke, dan Sasuke juga ga tahu siapa yang buat kakak tersayangnya senyum-senyum bak orang sakit jiwa.

Guest: oh ya? Akun kamu namanya apa? Nanti aku liat cerita kamu, ya. Biar aku belajar buat konflik yang ga maksa, kekanak-kanakan, dan masuk akal. Mohon bantuannya, ya. Saya ini masi amatir soal kayak gini. Belum begitu paham. Lagian pengetahuan saya tentang kerajaan kayaknya lebih cetek dibandingkan kamu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuHina

.

.

Di pagi yang begitu cerah, dengan tak sabaran, Itachi melaju di jalan yang lumayan ramai. Pria itu melarikan diri, biasanya dia pergi harus bersama supir yang dipekerjakan khusus untuk mengantarkannya pergi ke mana pun. Tadi pagi, Yang Mulia juga sempat mengamuk. Belum lagi soal berlian ungu yang ditemukan di saku celana Sasuke. Niatnya ingin membicarakannya dengan Itachi juga, namun karena pangeran satu itu kabur, terpaksa Sasuke pun diperintahkan pergi ke kampus. Dan sepanjang hari Yang Mulia menunggu malam datang agar bisa membicarakan persoalan penting semacam itu.

Soal Sasuke, adik Itachi itu tahu kakaknya kabur pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan acara sarapan yang harus dihadiri pun ditinggalkan kakaknya. Dari gelagatnya Sasuke tentu tahu ke mana tujuan kakaknya itu. Kemarin malam juga, ketika kedua orang tua mereka telah tidur, mereka berdua membicarakan tentang gadis malang yang menjadi incaran Itachi itu. Sasuke yang memberikan gelar 'gadis malang' pada gadis incaran kakaknya itu.

Haruskah diceritakan mengapa gadis itu bernasib malang hanya karena diincar oleh Itachi? Ya, ampun, jangan salah. Biar Itachi nampak ramah, baik hati, dan nomor satu, ada rumor yang menyebutkan pangeran satu itu senang menonton 'blue film', di depan media tentu Itachi menyangkalnya. Tapi, Sasuke yang setiap hari memperhatikan kegiatan kakaknya, jelas tahu kebiasaan buruk kakaknya itu. Bahkan Sasuke sering diajak oleh Itachi untuk nonton bareng. Dan jelas mendapat penolakan keras dari Sasuke.

Dari istana—rumahnya, Itachi melewati butik miliknya, setelahnya baru pria ini melewati pasar modern, tempat kemarin dia bertemu dengan Hinata. Pria ini membuka butik karena dia senang melihat model pakaian wanita. Saat dia di butik, yang dilakukannya melihat wanita-wanita seksi yang berbelanja di butiknya. Jangan heran, bila di butik tersebut banyak pakaian wanita yang terbuka sana-sini. Itachi tentu ada di sana berpura-pura sebagai pelanggan. Seolah dia sedang mencarikan hadiah untuk sang pujaan hati. Memang dia jarang menampakkan diri di butik itu, lebih sering masuk ke kantornya lewat pintu belakang.

Gadis yang menjadi incarannya ini kasihan sekali. _Green Street, no. 27, Nagato. _Satu toko lagi dia berbelok ke kiri. Mobilnya bergerak sekitar seratus meter, kemudian dia menemui perempat jalan, berbelok ke kanan, dan pertanda dia berada di jalan hijau tersebut. Nomor rumah yang disebutkan Hinata ganjil, berarti ada di sebelah kirinya. Satu, tiga, lima … dua puluh tiga, dua puluh lima, dan …

Tertangkaplah rumah klasik yang cukup cantik dalam pandangan Itachi, sangat indah untuk tamannya, luar biasa untuk aromanya. Itachi menyukai halaman rumah ini. Apalagi ini sedang musim semi, jelas halaman rumah yang dipenuhi oleh tanaman hias itu, bunganya sedang mekar-mekarnya. Dan Itachi bergumam, "Great," ketika dia melihat pohon _willow _berdiri dengan anggun di samping rumah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi ingin membeli rumah itu, siapa pun pemiliknya. Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu yang awet. Cat yang digunakan pun tak berlebihan, warna abu-abu bagian dinding. Kusen-kusen dicat dengan warna cokelat gelap, juga pintunya. Itachi menaiki anak tangga, lalu dengan bodohnya dia melihat sekeliling di teras, bak dia yang punya rumah. Menghirup udara segar, kemudian kembali pada tujuan utamanya. Pintu.

Cukup bosan Itachi mengetuk pintu. Semakin lama, dia memperkuat ketukannya, kemungkinan pemilik rumah belum bangun mengingat sekarang baru pukul enam lebih tiga puluh menit pagi. Berpuluh-puluh kali ketukan pun belum berhasil, hal ini membuat Itachi ingin menendang pintu itu saja. "Sabar," gumamnya, menahan emosi. "Dia itu pembantu atau puteri raja, seharusnya subuh sudah bangun," rutuk Itachi.

Lima menit kemudian, Itachi bisa mendengar langkah tergesa-gesa dari balik pintu. Tahu yang ditunggu akan segera membukakan pintu, Itachi segera mermeriksa rambutnya, menggunakan ponselnya untuk berkaca. Selesai itu, dia berdiri dengan sikap santai seolah tak memiliki masalah dengan perasaan "penampilan kurang baik".

"Astaga!" orang yang baru saja dilihat oleh Itachi berteriak. Orang itu kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Melihat pangeran di depan rumahnya, membuat dia merasa ngeri dengan penampilannya yang bisa dikatakan tak layak berhadapan dengan pangeran. Bayangkan saja, di balik jubah malamnya, dia hanya mengenakan gaun tidur sepaha yang tipis. Rambut berantakan, wajah masih dipenuhi mimpi yang tadi ia alami.

"Apa dia tidak bilang bahwa aku akan datang ke sini? Ya, Tuhan, gadis lain pasti sudah memberitahukan seluruh dunia perihal ini." Berbagai macam pemikiran melintas di kepala Itachi. Orang yang baru saja membuka pintu tanpa mempersilahkannya masuk pastilah majikan Hinata. Ke mana gadis itu? Masuk akalkah jika majikannya yang bangun terlebih dahulu hanya untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu tak terduga?

"Maaf, Uchiha-sama … aduh, silahkan masuk, Tuan," kata majikan Hinata. Itachi mengikuti arah tangan majikan Hinata, duduk layaknya pangeran anggun di atas sofa berwarna cokelat gelap. Itachi melihat sekeliling bagian dalam rumah itu. Bisa dikatakan tempat yang ia duduki sekarang adalah ruang tamu. Jika dia menoleh ke kiri, dia mendapati koridor panjang, di sisi kiri barisan jendela yang menempel di dinding, sementara di sisi satunya berjejer tiga pintu menuju ruangan.

"Saya tahu Tuan akan datang. Hinata cerita pada saya, tapi anak itu pasti belum bangun," jelas majikan Hinata. Wanita itu berdiri di sebelah kanan Itachi, hendak ke dapur, namun harus menjelaskan beberapa hal lebih dulu. "Perkenalkan saya Hanabi, adik ibunya Hinata," kata Hanabi, membungkukkan badan. "Maaf, Tuan ingin minum apa?" tanyanya.

Itachi nampak berpikir, jadi Hinata bukan pembantu. Baguslah, sedikit meringankan jalannya. Habis dia di tangan ayahnya jika ketahuan menginginkan seorang pembantu. "Teh hijau. Tapi, bisakah bibi bangunkan Hinata lebih dulu?" pinta Itachi, berusaha sesopan mungkin. Hanabi mengangguk keras.

Ketika Hanabi berjalan, Itachi terus memerhatikan wanita itu. Tentu pria ini ingin tahu di mana letak kamar Hinata. Dan dia menyeringai saat Hanabi masuk ke ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor.

Di dalam kamar, Hanabi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Hinata, melempari gadis itu berulang kali dengan bantal. Tak berhasil, dia guncang-guncang tubuh Hinata dengan keras. Hanabi menyesal sendiri meminta Hinata terjaga tadi malam, koran-koran berharganya berserakkan di atas ranjang dengan tubuh Hinata menindihnya. Rusak semua korannya.

"HINATA!" teriakan pamungkas tersebut berhasil membuat Hinata terduduk. Gadis itu terkaget-kaget untuk sesaat, lalu dengan polos mengucek matanya, menunjukkan kerjapan mata khas anak kecil ketika tahu yang berteriak adalah bibinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, tak tahu diri.

"Itachi-sama di ruang tamu sedang menunggumu," jawab Hanabi, kesal.

"Pukul berapa ini?" tanya Hinata.

"06:40 pagi." Jawaban itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata berubah drastis.

Hinata mengacak rambutnya frutrasi. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Itachi? Sepagi ini mendatangi rumah bibinya hanya untuk menemuinya. Ini tidak masuk akal. Tidak bisakah pria itu menunggu tengah hari, atau setidaknya pagi menjelang siang? Wajah Hinata merah menahan marah, dia mengumpat sembari turun dari ranjang. Belum sempat keluar, bibinya menariknya kembali masuk.

"Setidaknya pakai baju yang lebih layak," kata Hanabi, mengingatkan, dan tak diacuhkan Hinata. "Terserahmulah," bisik Hanabi.

Tampang sadis tergambar di wajah Hinata, gadis ini berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri Itachi. Hinata memang sukar sekali marah, namun bila ada yang mengganggu tidurnya dia bisa menjadi sangat ganas pada pengganggu. Semua orang, kecuali Uchiha Sasuke. Di taman, saat pria itu membangunkannya, Hinata tak mengamuk. Sebenarnya alasan lainnya adalah karena dia sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk.

"Tahukah Tuan ini pukul berapa?" tanya Hinata, berapi-api. "Apa ada setan yang merasuki Tuan? Aku bahkan belum menghela udara segar di pagi hari." Amarah Hinata yang berada di ubun-ubun hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa terbahak-bahak oleh Itachi. "DIAM!" bentak Hinata. Itachi berhenti tertawa, gantinya pria itu hanya terkikik. Hanabi yang berdiri di belakang Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia abaikan hal itu, dia tentu masih ingat dengan pesanan Itachi.

"Maaf," ucap Itachi. Itulah 'maaf' yang pertama kali Itachi ucapkan pada seorang wanita yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. "Duduklah." Itachi memerhatikan cara Hinata duduk, raut kesal Hinata masih di sana, dan gadis itu duduk dengan gaya bocah enam tahun yang sedang kesal. "Aku datang untuk menagih tanggung jawabmu. Waktuku sangat berharga, kau tahu. Aku tidak sempat sarapan agar aku bisa ada di sini. Seharian ini jadwalku penuh, tak ada yang bisa kukorbankan, kecuali waktu di pagi hari," jelas Itachi, penuh makna.

Hinata menganga mendengar penuturan Itachi. Raut wajahnya melembut, terlihat penyesalan di wajahnya. "Maaf, Tuan. Aku memang tak pernah suka dibangunkan. Dan untuk tanggung jawab itu, jika memang Tuan tidak punya banyak waktu, aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku yang akan datang." Hanabi datang bersama nampan yang di atasnya terdapat teh hijau.

"Aku risih mendengar kau ucapkan 'tuan'. Panggil saja Itachi. Dan aku hanya ingin berpesan padamu, nanti kau datang ke _SheLook, _letaknya satu blok dari _market_-ku, sebutkan namamu dan katakan kau ingin bertemu dengan Yuuhi Kurenai. Dia akan menjelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Itachi menyeruput tehnya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku mengerti, Tu … I … tachi-san," ujar Hinata sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Gadis itu mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan keluar. Hanabi mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. Tehnya diminum sedikit? Teh buatannya yang paling enak di dunia ini. "Ano … Itachi-san, sebaiknya Anda sarapan dulu di sini. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bekerja 'kan?" ujar Hinata, gugup.

Hinata tak bisa melihat bagaimana seringaian Itachi, salahkan dia berjalan di belakang Itachi. Gadis itu juga tak tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya itulah yang Itachi harapkan, dan jelas saja pria itu berbalik untuk menikmati sarapan bersama Hinata, lupakan saja jika bibinya ada di sana.

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Semua yang Itachi katakan tadi sudah Hinata kerjakan. Dia kini terduduk di salah satu meja pelanggan ramen bibinya. Siang menjelang sore toko roti, maupun kedai ramen jarang didatangi. Pagi, siang, dan malam adalah kunjungan terbanyak yang bisa diperoleh setiap harinya.

Televisi di atas meja kasir yang sedang menayangkan gossip memperoleh perhatian utama Hinata. Di sana sedang ada berita Sakura yang akan segera merilis album barunya. Hinata sangat serius mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh _host _acara itu. Sampai dia tak sadar ada pelanggan yang masuk.

"Kau penggemarnya, ya?" bisik pelanggan itu di telinga Hinata. Rambut pirang jabrik orang itu meyentuh kulit wajah Hinata, sehingga pemilik kulit merasa geli.

"Mungkin," jawab Hinata. "Nii-san mau pesan apa?" tanyanya. Hinata pergi ke dapur. Tak sampai lima belas menit, dia kembali dengan nampan yang di atasnya, tertata rapi pesanan pelanggannya.

"Sakura itu tidak terlalu menyatu dengan musik, tidak satu pun alat musik bisa ia mainkan. Jiwanya sangat melekat dengan tarian. Menyanyi hanya selingan baginya. Kau kan suka musik, bukan menari, jadi sebaiknya ganti idola saja, yang lebih cocok dengan bidangmu," jelas orang itu. Setelah itu dia melahap ramennya terburu-buru, bagai orang kelaparan.

"Bagaimana Naruto-nii tahu soal itu?" tanya Hinata, takjub, selain hangat, ternyata Naruto juga punya kemampuan menebak. Naruto menunjuk ke arah meja kasir, Hinata lupa bahwa di meletakkan biola di atasnya. Pantaslah.

"Aku hanya mengagumi keberanian Sakura-san, bukan yang lainnya," kata Hinata.

"Oh, kau bermasalah di situ," ujar Naruto seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hei, boleh aku memotretmu?" tanya Naruto. Pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sebelum dia diberi izin, dia memotret Hinata berulang kali. Setelah puas, dia memosisikan dirinya di sebelah Hinata. Dia membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hinata, lalu … bunyi ponsel yang sedang memotret terdengar hingga puluhan kali, dan sebentar lagi genap seratus kali.

"Aku tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi masalahmu itu," kata Naruto. Pria pirang itu menarik tangan Hinata, dia berjalan ke bagian roti dan kue sembari menyambar biola yang ia tunjukkan tadi, dan mendapati bibi Hinata sedang melayani salah seorang pelanggan. "Hai, bibi Harun!" ujar Naruto kepada pelanggan Hanabi.

"Hai, Naruto-kun, apa … dia pacarmu?" tanya wanita itu. Rambut panjang hitam legam, mata sekelam malam, dan wajah tirus wanita itu tak asing di mata Hinata. Dia itu model internasional, Uzumaki Harun, sepupu Uchiha Fugaku. Media mengabarkan wanita itu menikah dengan seorang pria dari klan Uzumaki. Dan Naruto … pantaslah.

"Ini keponakannya bibi Hanabi." Naruto menyikut tangan Hinata, melepaskan gadis itu dari lamunan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu dengan anda," ujar Hinata, dia membungkuk, memberi senyum termanisnya.

"Oh … heh Naruto-kun, lepaskan tangannya. Kau ini, dasar mesum," kata Harun.

"Sudah, ah, bi. Aku mau minta izin pada bibi Hanabi. Aku mau bawa Hinata-chan ke tengah keramaian. Mau mengobati Hinata-chan. Boleh kan, bi?" Meski Hanabi bingung, dia mengangguk saja. Naruto itu pelanggannya, jadi kalau membawa Hinata kabur, pasti akan ketemu juga.

.

Changes in the Lostness: Hinata

.

Naruto-nii membawaku ke tempat yang paling sering dikunjungi wisatawan di Konoha, komplek peninggalan bersejarah, Narita. Di sana juga ada museum kesenian tradisional. Ini pertama kalinya aku datang ke sini, sebenarnya sebelumnya sudah, tapi itu hanya menurutku saja, karena aku ke sana pada tahun 2011. Dia menuntunku berdiri di tengah keramaian. Dia menyerahkan biola padaku, sementara tas biola itu dia letakkan dengan keadaan terbuka di dekat kakiku.

"Untuk menumbuhkan keberanian, mulailah di tempat ramai …" Naruto-nii membantuku mengurangi rasa gugupku. Pria itu membenarkan posisi biolaku. "… semakin banyak uang yang kau peroleh, nilai kemampuanmu semakin tinggi." Naruto-nii menasihatiku tentang ini dan itu. Dia bilang, dia dulu juga bukan seorang pemberani. Katanya, ayahnya yang mengajarinya melakukan hal ini.

"Kau tak perlu panggung megah untuk menunjukkan kehebatanmu. Sebab sesungguhnya panggung yang megah akan dibuatkan untukmu karena kehebatanmu." Aku sangat terkesan mendengarnya, beruntung sekali orang-orang yang sejak lama berteman dengan Naruto-nii. Dia penuh semangat, dan pantang menyerah.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan, jangan takut, berikan yang terbaik." Aku mulai menggesek biola, memainkan _Violin Concerto No. 3 in G major K216 _dari Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Aku belum berani memainkan lagu yang rumit. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto-nii terus kupikirkan. Dan yang paling penting, aku harus berdoa agar orang yang mengenalku sebagai Hinata berusia lima belas tahun tak melihatku di sini.

Aku meresapi permainan ini dengan memejamkan mata sangat lama. Tanpa terasa lagu yang kumainkan hampir habis, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan di sekelilingku saat ini. Telingaku tak menangkap suara apa pun, kecuali suara biola yang sedang kumainkan. Ketika aku selesai, aku membuka mata …

.

Changes in the Lostness

.

Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi Uchiha Sasuke membaca buku di perpustakaan yang menampung buku-buku kuno, maupun yang paling baru. Perpustakaan itu merupakan yang terbesar di Konoha, koleksi penting di dalamnya merupakan kumpulan buku paling langka. Perpustakaan itu letaknnya di komplek Narita.

Biasanya pria itu membaca sampai malam tiba, namun ada 'rasa ingin keluar' dari perpustakaan itu. Perasaan itu tiba-tiba menghantui pikirannya yang sangat jengkel. Jengkel karena sedari tadi dia belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Informasi mengenai siapa-siapa saja yang memiliki berlian langka.

Pemandangan di balik jendela perpustakaan bertanggung jawab tentang rasa ingin keluar yang segera meledak di kepala Sasuke. Biar dia tak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi entah mengapa dia merasa kali ini dia harus melihatnya. Dia menutup buku, dan mengembalikannya ke tempat di mana dia mengambilnya tadi.

Petugas perpustakaan berkali-kali mengatakan, "Biarlah kami saja yang menyusunnya, Sasuke-sama. Itu tugas kami, rasanya aneh bila Tuan sendiri yang menyusun buku yang Tuan baca." Sasuke tak pernah mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan petugas perpustakaan itu. Tetap saja dia menyusun buku-buku itu sendiri, terkadang dia malahan membantu petugas.

"Hayate-san, aku pulang, ya. Selamat sore," ujar Sasuke pada petugas.

Hayate nampak bingung, "Hm, ya, Tuan, selamat sore. Hati-hati di jalan, ya."

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat. Di luar, pria itu berlari tak sabaran. Kerumunan yang ia lihat dari gedung perpustakaan tadi, jelas kini apa alasannya. Ada sesorang di tengah-tengah sedang bermain biola, bagus. Itulah alasan mereka semangat menyaksikan penampilan orang itu. Sungguh Sasuke penasaran siapa orang itu.

"Dobe!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto. Naruto menoleh dan wajahnya berubah, kini lebih penuh semangat.

"Oh, hai Teme! Llihat, itu gadis yang kubilang tadi pagi." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menembus kerumunan. Naruto menunjuk Hinata … Sasuke tercengang. Dia bergumam sembari senyum-senyum. "Oi, kau kenapa?"

Semakin bingung Naruto dibuat keterdiaman Sasuke. Dia diabaikan, Sasuke malahan mendekati Hinata. Berdiri di depan Hinata, menanti gadis itu menyelesaikan permainannya. Penonton yang lain berbisik-bisik. Setelah memberikan gesekan terakhir, Hinata membuka matanya, gadis itu terkejut.

Secara refleks Hinata bergerak mundur. "U … chiha … sama?" kini wajah Hinata merona hebat, warna merahnya masih terang.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Pria itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Hinata. "Wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Hal itu membuat wajah merah Hinata berubah menjadi merah padam, gadis itu hendak jatuh di tempat, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Wo, Hinata-chan, kenapa pingsan?" teriak Naruto.

.

.

To be Continued …

.

.

Hihihi, chapter berikutnya bagian Sasuke dan Hinata. hahaha, maaf kalau mengecewakan.


End file.
